COMO TE VA MI AMOR ONE SHOT
by TlalGalaxia
Summary: RT Romance, mi primer intento con esta pareja. Remus y Tonks se han separado y se vuelven a encontrar luego de varios años ¿Volverán a separarse?O


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a JK Rowling y son marca registrada de Warner Brothers. Y la canción "¿Cómo te va mi amor?" es un éxito del grupo Mexicano Pandora (el autor se los debo, pero no he sido yo la autora en caso de que lo duden).**

"**¿CÓMO TE VA MI AMOR?"**

**(One-shot)**

"_Qué sorpresas da la vida_

_Encontrarte en plena calle_

_Fue una chispa en mi equilibrio_

_Dinamita que estalló"_

Caminar por las calles empapadas de Londres es una tarea cotidiana que Remus Lupín había tomado más que nada como hábito. En su camino por buscarle un significado a su vida, se la pasaba deambulando por ahí a ver si encontraba algo de lo cual ocuparse y dejar de sentirse inútil en esta vida. Y no es que él siguiera en la misma situación o historia de siempre. La verdad era que después de la caída de Voldemort, se había logrado que crear un decreto contra la discriminación de las personas de su especie y había encontrado un buen trabajo donde le pagaban bien por hacer lo que más le gustaba: estar en una escuela de Magia y enseñar.

Durante esos años había logrado crearse de buena fama entre los alumnos de Hogwarts, lugar donde laboraba como profesor de la materia que mejor enseñaba: Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Todos los días se paraba frente a un grupo de alumnos en el aula donde varios años antes ya había enseñado y podía sentir durante esas horas que era útil en algo y que tal vez esa era la razón de su existencia.

Pero luego estaban esos otros momentos cuando no estaba en su trabajo, cuando no tenía que contestar a las preguntas de los alumnos y cuando no tenía que entrenarles. Cuando se quedaba solo en su oficina y descubría que había terminado de redactar informes o exámenes y que todo lo que le quedaba era mirar esa pared dura, gris y fría abarrotada de libros. Libros que había leído por lo menos tres veces ya. Cuando se sentía sofocado de tanto encierro y entonces salía de ahí en busca de otra cosa que hacer. Aunque esa sola cosa no fuera otra cosa que caminar por las calles empapadas de Londres, solo con su propia compañía y sin ninguna otra preocupación.

Pero esta tarde, a pesar de parecerse a todas las otras, era mucho más distinta de lo que él se imaginaba. Luego de dar vuelta en la calle York y dirigirse a la Hamburgo entró a una librería muggle en donde adquirió varios tomos de escritores famosos del mundo no mágico, con la esperanza de tomarles gusto y tal vez encontrar una nueva pasión. Llevaba tantos libros entre sus brazos que se le dificultaba mucho mirar al frente. Y como si se tratara de una comedia de Mister Bean, sucedió que se tropezó con una lata tirada en el suelo y fue a derrapar en la acera con los libros volando en todas direcciones.

Y como suele suceder en esas ciudades grandes como lo es Londres, a nadie pareció importarle lo que le sucedía. Ni una sola mano amiga que le ayudara o alguien que le preguntara si se había hecho daño. Tratando de ignorar el dolor en su rodilla, se incorporó y se sacudió el agua de la ropa lamentando estar en un lugar tan público que no pudiera sacar su varita para secarse en los pocos segundos que siempre le tomaba. Y al levantar la cara para buscar la ubicación de los libros a los que les había perdido pista, la vio.

"_Te encontré un poco más flaca_

_Fue mirarte y derrumbarme"_

Ahí estaba ella, caminando en su dirección como algo sorprendida de encontrarlo en ese lugar y en ese momento. Lupín lamentó mucho la situación en la que se encontraba. Muchos días y noches había soñado con ese momento y definitivamente no se le parecía a ninguna de sus evocaciones. Ni él ni ella tenían la apariencia que él había esperado. Estando a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, ella se detuvo y él comprendió que ella lo había visto antes que él mismo. Su mirada se había quedado puesta en sus ojos, que a pesar de tener una tonalidad gris, muy diferente a los que estaba acostumbrado, no cabía duda de que se trataba de ella.

Inconscientemente bajó la vista un poco para inspeccionarla y observó con tristeza en estado tan deteriorado en el que se encontraba. Le parecía como una versión femenina de lo que había sido él a su edad. Y sabiendo todas las cosas que había vivido para llegar a ese estado, podía adivinar que la suerte de ella no podría haber sido mucho mejor. Ella intentó esbozar una sonrisa, pero pronto se convirtió en un gesto amargo y lastimero. Era bastante raro encontrarse frente a frente. Habían pasado tantos años ya desde su último encuentro, que el pensar volver a verla en ese preciso lugar, parecía casi mentira.

Y mientras ella se inclinaba para ayudarle a recoger los libros en el suelo, Lupín no pudo evitar el recordar su última conversación:

_-¿Es esta tu última palabra, Remus?- le decía ella con lágrimas en los ojos pero alejándose de él al mismo tiempo._

_-Lo siento, pero creo que es lo mejor.- le había contestado él rehusándose a mirarla a los ojos.- Esto simplemente no puede ser bueno para ti ¡Lo hago por ti! ¡Por tu bien!_

_-¡Pero ya te he dicho miles de veces que no me importa!- Le había exclamado ella en una última súplica._

_-¡Eso es lo que dices ahora! ¡Pero sí importa! ¡Sí te importará después! Importará y mucho, cuando nuestros hijos tengan diez años y sean ellos los que tengan que cargarme mucho antes de tener que hacerlo. Importará cuando quieras ir a esos eventos que tanto te gustan y todo lo que yo quiera sea estar sentado en la sala frente al fuego leyendo un libro. _

_-¡Sabes perfectamente que prefiero estar contigo a ir a todos esos lugares!_

_-Y también se perfectamente lo que sucede cuando tú y yo vamos por la calle. Cuando alguien tan grande como yo va del brazo de alguien tan joven como tú._

_-El prejuicioso eres tú y no las otras personas ¿Desde cuando te importa lo que los demás piensen? Solo te estás buscando una excusa para…_

_-Está bien. Tal vez es una excusa, pero eso no es todo y lo sabes ¿Qué hay de mi condición?_

_-¿Qué hay con ella?_

_-Que es muy peligrosa para ti, eso es lo que hay con ella._

_-Pensaba que ese me tocaba decidirlo a mí y a nadie más._

_-Pensaba que mi opinión te importaba aunque sea un poco,- le había contestado él arqueando una ceja._

_-¿Entonces es tu última palabra? Porque desde ahora te digo, Remus, que esta vez ya no te iré a rogar._

_-Es por tu bien._

_-¡Por favor! No necesito que nadie me diga lo que es por mi bien y qué no. Si te quieres ir ahora es porque tienes miedo de ti mismo._

_-Tal vez sea así, pero de igual manera, y aunque no me lo creas, esto lo hago más por ti que por mí. _

_-Será como quieras._

_Y esas habían sido las última palabras que Remus Lupin había escuchado de Tonks desde la última vez que la había visto. De eso hacía ya más de tres años y no la había vuelto a ver hasta este preciso momento. Aquí en estas húmedas y grises calles de Londres, en un mundo que no era el suyo y en una situación de por más embarazosa._

Desde que había decidido cortar todo lazo con ella, siempre había imaginado que su destino había sido mucho mejor separados, que ella estaría con alguien más que pudiera darle lo que él no podría. Y que sería feliz y que compartiría sus sonrisas, su inocencia, su encantadora torpeza y su gentileza con esa persona. Aunque si Remus tuviera que compartir alguna verdad con alguien, tendría que decir que a pesar de su terquedad y de sus buenos deseos, él siempre había deseado que esa otra persona no fuera otro que él mismo.

"_Te creí asunto olvidado_

_Otra vez me equivoqué"_

Bastó esa mera fracción de segundo para que él supiera que a pesar del tiempo y la distancia la seguía extrañando. Habían sido en vano todos esos días tratando de distraerse, intentando en vano vaciar su cabeza y llenarla de otros intereses. De ese sentido de vida que nunca encontró en ningún otro lado. Tonks era su musa, aquella chiquilla encantadora que siempre encontraba una frase para hacerlo reír, que lo escuchaba con el interés y el entusiasmo de una niña de siete años cada vez que él le explicaba algo que ella no comprendía y que tomaba sus palabras como verdad absoluta sin cuestionarle jamás nada. Que lo hacía sentir que no tenía nada que esconder y que aceptaba tanto sus virtudes como sus defectos.

Había sido un cariño que había ido descubriéndose a sí mismo poco a poco. Que empezó cuando su ahora difunto mejor amigo le había presentado a su prima y ésta había citado a uno de sus mejores autores en la primera conversación que tuvo con ella. Le había parecido encantadora desde el primer momento, con su forma torpe de andar y al mismo tiempo con la bravía que observaba el mundo. Sin prejuicios, práctica y multifacética, ella era todo lo que él no era y que nunca había sido. Y era por eso que la había encontrado bastante interesante a pesar de su inexperiencia.

Se había sentido importante por primera vez en su vida, parecía como su ella le pidiera a gritos ayuda, pero al mismo tiempo se daba cuenta que en realidad quien estaba siendo sacado del hoyo de la desesperación era él mismo. Hasta ese preciso instante, Lupin no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que la había extrañado, de lo mucho que le había dolido la separación y de lo que le lastimaba ahora que sabía a simple vista el dolor que le había ocasionado.

"_como te va mi amor_

_Como te va_

_En el silencio la pregunta entre tu y yo_

_Eres feliz mi bien, sin engañar_

_Porque a mi puerta el amor nunca volvió…"_

Tonks le entregó el último libro un poco húmedo después de limpiarlo con sus propias ropas de por sí ya algo sucias. En ese momento él comprendió que no habían palabras qué decirse. La mera intención de preguntarle cómo se encontraba moría en sus labios porque temía por la respuesta. No quedaba nada, nada que no fueran unas ganas incontrolables de abrazarla para pedirle que no volviera a desaparecerse de su vida como lo había hecho ya a pesar de que hubiera sido él quien se lo hubiera pedido. Tenía una nueva petición para ella, pero de la misma forma, esa petición temía a la negativa por respuesta.

-Hola,- había dicho ella como dudando de sus palabras.

-Hola,- había contestado él con el mismo tono nervioso ¿Qué otra cosa podría haberle dicho?

Se sentía como un estúpido niño de quince años, con una madurez mucho menor que la que jamás ella podría tener. De pronto las rodillas le comenzaron a temblar y por un momento temió caer a sus pies y volver a hacer el ridículo. Hasta entonces no había considerado el terrible error que había cometido. Siempre había pensado que la separación no podía beneficiar a nadie más que a ella. Y ahora contemplarla así le daban ganas de darse topes contra la pared.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir.- agregó ella haciendo ademán de retirarse y él se quedó pasmado, de pie sin el valor de mover un solo músculo

"_Fue un encuentro tan pequeño que no pude asincerarme_

_Y decirte te he extrañado como nunca imagine_

_Desde entonces como espuma crece el miedo a quedar solo_

_Porque no he encontrado a alguien que me llene igual que tú"_

Cuando ya lo había pasado de lado y sintió que sus pasos comenzaban a alejarse Lupin no pudo contener el impulso se exclamar su nombre para obligarla a devolverse. Ella se detuvo en seco pero sin volver la cara, como dándole a entender que no pensaba dar ni un solo paso hacia atrás luego de atreverse a seguir adelante. Él sedetuvo justo detrás de ella y se atrevió a hacerle una de las cuestiones que le rondaban por la cabeza desde hacía minutos.

-¿Y cómo te va?- dijo por fin lamentando no tener el valor suficiente para pedirle lo que en realidad quería.

Ella dudó un poco, inclinó la cara hacia delante y Remus pudo escuchar que tragaba un poco de saliva. Escuchó un leve suspiro y luego la vio girar lentamente la cabeza para verlo a los ojos. De todas las cosas que ella pudo haber hecho, esa había sido la peor.

-Estoy bien, perfectamente bien,- le contestó tratando de esbozar una sonrisa que no combinó para nada en sus ojos bañados en lágrimas,- así como dijiste que estaría ¿No lo ves?

Y sin decir más nada, ella se perdió entre la gente que transitaba por las calles húmedas de Londres dejando a Remus con más remordimiento que el que ya había tenido desde un principio. Y así se fue él, solitario como había decidido estar por siempre y condenándola a ella al mismo destino por un error que no había tenido las agallas de enmendar cuando había tenido la oportunidad.

"_cómo te va mi amor, como te va_

_En el silencio la pregunta entre tu y yo_

_Eres feliz mi bien, sin engañar_

_Porque a mi puerta el amor nunca volvió…"_

**FIN**

**FINAL ALTERNATIVO:**

"_porque el tiempo ha sido aliado madurando este querer_

_No debimos separarnos, fue un error ahora lo se"_

Sin resignarse a perderla de nuevo así como así, Remus echó a correr entre la multitud olvidándose de los libros que dejaba detrás tirados en el suelo. Pediendo todo pudor o temor antes manifestado, empezó a gritar su nombre con la esperanza de que ella quisiera escucharlo al menos una última vez. Tenía que decirle al menos que se había equivocado, que era un idiota que esperaba corregir ese terrible error.

Pasando entre apretujones y empujones de los transeúntes que obstruían su camino afinó la vista y el poco olfato canino que poseía en su condición humana. Sabía que sería bastante fácil para ella pasar desapercibida por él si es que así lo que quería. Solo le bastaba con cambiar su apariencia a voluntar y Remus habría pasado a un lado suyo sin siquiera reconocerla. Aún así, él sabía que tenía a su favor el hecho de que ella no podía cambiar la apariencia de sus ropas y así podría identificarla mucho más fácil.

Pero no hubo necesidad de eso, sentada en una banca en las afueras del metro, la distinguió entre la multitud. La podría haber distinguido entre una multitud más numerosa, lo sabía. Esa mirada gris y esa forma de jugar con los dedos cuando estaba muy nerviosa o con muchas cosas en la cabeza la delataba por entre todas las demás personas.

-¡Tonks!- exclamó él mientras se acercaba olvidándose por completo de todo protocolo. Y sin decir ninguna otra cosa, la levantó en sus brazos y la besó sin pensarlo dos veces.

Remus no estaba seguro qué esperar de ella al hacer eso. Pero la verdad es que no había considerado ninguna de sus opciones, simplemente había actuado sin pensar, sin dar lugar a la razón y dejándose guiar por sus impulsos. Y es por eso que la respuesta positiva de Tonks no era precisamente una inesperada. Rodeándolo con sus propios brazos se dejó llevar por él y excitada por esa forma impulsiva no pudo evitar sonreír interrumpiendo el largo y apasionado beso.

Luego de eso, Lupín comenzó a plantarle pequeños besos en toda la cara, como intentando decir sin palabras lo que sentía en ese momento. Era mentira, era mentira. No era verdad que Tonks se fuera a volver una vieja a su lado, la verdad era que él podía ganarle al tiempo y volver a ser ese joven impulsivo que jamás había sido y que secretamente siempre había querido ser. Quería dejar de abandonar las causas peligrosas o que él consideraba perdidas solo por miedo. De todas las cosas ésta era la que menos miedo le daba.

Aún sonriendo la volvió a depositar en el suelo y luego la abrazó largamente tratando de darle a entender que no la volvería a dejar ir jamás. Entonces ella se inclinó a susurrarle al oído.

-¡Y ya era hora! Mira que ya me había cansado de estar siempre detrás de ti con diferentes disfraces, esperando a que consideraras que era el momento exacto.

Bastante sorprendido, Lupín se estiró un poco para mirarla a los ojos pero sin dejar de abrazarla. La mirada anonadada de él le sacó la más estruendosa de las carcajadas en el repertorio de ella y luego agregó sin dejar de sonreír.

-Yo era esa mujer en la fila del metro, la que te servía el café en tu lugar favorito, la que te pasaba de lado cuando caminabas a solas por éstas calles y la mujer que contemplabas alimentando los pichones en el parque. Siempre he estado aquí esperándote y hoy decidí que tenía que poner cartas en el asunto. Sabía que tarde o temprano recapacitarías ¿O creías que así de fácil te desharías de mí?

-¡Y qué bueno que no fue así!

Atinó a exclamar mientras la abrazaba una vez más como si nunca hubiera dejado de hacerlo.

"_Cómo te va mi amor, como te va"_

**¡LISTO! Dedico este fict totalmente a mi keridísima gemela galaxia BET, de kien ha sido la idea en primera instancia y por kien he escrito este fict. Tarde pero seguro lo escribo :p. Ahora ¡Por favor! ¡Un review!**

**TLAL**


End file.
